


The Clash Over The Bermudas

by Woman_of_the_Book



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fighting, Gen, God of Sky, God of Water, bermuda - Freeform, dispute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woman_of_the_Book/pseuds/Woman_of_the_Book
Summary: “This island, and all that surrounds it, is my dominion! I am the patron of this island, not you!”“If I didn’t accept the water and let it pour down again, I could drain this ocean and you would have nothing under your control!”Basically, I had to help co-write an assignment for Musalmanath Morgana's creative writing thing, where we'd take turns editing each other's paras, while she'd relentlessly remind me not to turn them into squabbling teenagers and more 'godlike'





	The Clash Over The Bermudas

**Author's Note:**

> So here I am, trying to figure out what kind of plot I wanna write out for the Supernatural fandom, when I get an SOS from my good ol' friend, Musalmanath Morgana, asking me for help with her creative writing hw. Cue insane cackling from my side, followed by cracking of knuckles, and gleefully having a field day with her assignment while she kept one stressful eye on the time because of the deadline she was cutting it close to, and the other on preventing me from having a claw fight (or a happy ending) ensue between these brothers.

The winds howled and the waves roared across the coast of Bermuda. Dark clouds crowded over the water, threatening to gush forth.The deep blue waves parted to reveal a giant, muscular man, perhaps 20 feet tall, with a trident in his hand. The giant was neither swimming nor sinking, but instead stood in the sea as if it were a mere puddle. The giant cried out with a booming voice. 

“Zeus! Come out and show yourself! You dare violate the laws of my land!” The wind grew even stronger, and a thunderclap rang across the sea. Out of the dark clouds, a bigger, even more muscular giant emerged. The giant from the sky flew out of the clouds and came to stand a mere yard’s length from the one in the water, lightning bolt in hand. 

“YOUR land? Since when was this YOUR land? Oh Poseidon, brother mine, how foolish.” Zeus chuckled without any humor.

“I am the god of the sea!” Poseidon roared, the ferocity of the water hitting the shore increasing as the god raised his voice. “This island, and all that surrounds it, is my dominion! I am the patron of this island, not you!” The bottom of the trident slammed to the water in emphasis, the ocean parting away from the trident in great waves.

A flash of lightning erupted, temporarily blinding people miles and miles away. 

“And I am the god of the sky, brother!” Again, his voice held no real humor or compassion in it as Zeus stared down at the aforementioned god. 

“This island floats on water, Zeus! Water! The water is under my control-”

“And who controls the weather? Me! I could destroy this land with a snap of my fingers should I wish!” 

“The water is what rises to the sky to make the weather you wish to create!”

“If I didn’t accept the water and let it pour down again, I could drain this ocean and you would have nothing under your control!” Thunder crackled in the background, as if to emphasize Zeus’ words. 

“We had split the reigns of this planet so we would all hold equivalent power - don’t you dare go back on that now, brother!” The same word Zeus has uttered so emotionlessly, was now being hissed and snarled by the god of the water.

Silence overcame the two, but it was a thick, uncomfortable one as they both tried to stare the other down, the water crashing against its own waves, and above, lightening and thunder crackling and rumbling nonstop. 

In a flash, the gods were on each other, ramming their weapon against the other’s, creating a tempest and windstorm so large that the waves’ crests tumbled over the island, uprooting trees, stones so large they could be the size of small houses, and any hills that may have once been on the island was soon reduced to a pile of dust, crumbling to the ground and taking down the humans on it, only to bury them under. The waves continued to spread all over the sea, and the windstorms raged until the whole stretch of land and water was engulfed by the storm. Neither brother submitting to the other, and over and over again they shall fight, their dispute seemingly never coming to an end. To this day, Poseidon and Zeus still continue to quarrel over Bermuda, wind and water clashing together as they desperately try to lay their own claim on the island, yet not managing to ever come to an agreement. Their merciless feud has claimed the lives of many men, and will continue to do so, any naive ship or sailor foolish enough to venture out to the Bermudas only to easily be overcome by the fight between Zeus and Poseidon, the gods uncaring of the measly human lives that of which they think of below them.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, but I hope you enjoyed.. drop by a quick kudos or comment for my friend's assurance that she won't screw up... too much? (or my piece of mind really, that I didn't just give her an F)


End file.
